


Triplets Home Alone

by guiltyaschanged



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dad Donald, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Huey is trying his best, Parent Donald Duck, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Triplets, duck family - Freeform, houseboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: Donald accidentally leaves the triplets home alone on the houseboat.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Triplets Home Alone

“Alright boys, the babysitter will be here in a couple of minutes. I’ll see you soon!” Donald was rushing out the door, late for yet another job interview. 

“G’bye Uncle Donald!” the triplets chorused back. 

The houseboat momentarily shook as the door slammed. Huey, Dewey, and Louie retreated to the couch. Huey sat patiently, while Dewey and Louie hung off of the cushions backwards with the blood draining to their heads. 

“I’m so bored!” Dewey groaned.

“When is she gonna get here? Hardly makes a difference anyway,” Louie sighed. 

Dewey chuckled. “Remember that time she slept through the whole storm?”

“Do I ever!” Louie grinned. “The whole boat was being tossed around!” 

Huey shivered. “Yeah. Water splashed into the house.”

“And there was so much thunder! See, I’ve been telling you this whole time, adult supervision has never been necessary,” Louie shrugged. 

“I can think of a few examples,” Huey narrowed his eyes. “Besides, the babysitter will most likely be here soon.”

However, the babysitter never came. The brothers sat for about half an hour, which was a record for Dewey (who could never sit still for long), and no one ever showed up. 

“I’m beginning to think Uncle Donald never actually called a babysitter,” Louie was the first to point out. 

“But Uncle Donald’s so responsible! Surely he wouldn’t forget?” Huey questioned. 

“Course he forgot. Uncle Donald’s exhausted and overworked. He probably  _ thought  _ he did,” Dewey reasoned. 

Huey deflated. “Well, okay, then we need to be on our best behav-” 

“Let’s pillage the kitchen!” Dewey screamed, hopping off of the couch. Louie was quick to follow.

“I can’t keep up with you two!” Huey cried as he attempted to stop his brothers from damaging anything. 

Dewey helped Louie up to the counter, where he could reach the cabinets. Louie reached down to haul Dewey up. 

“Oh my gosh! There’s a snack cabinet?” Dewey exclaimed, his eyes going as large as saucers. 

“Did you think Uncle Donald pulled treats out of thin air or something?” Louie raised an eyebrow. 

“Duh doy.” 

“Well I’ve known about it for years. I just didn’t tell you because I thought we were on the same page. And I didn’t tell Huey because of how he gets with sugar.” 

Huey’s eye twitched as he watched his brothers with crossed arms. “I’m going to tidy up our room. Please don’t destroy the whole kitchen.”

Dewey and Louie laughed as the eldest triplet walked off down the hall. They then proceeded to indulge in  _ all  _ of the snacks.

“Dude! I thought this was banned here!” Louie snarfed. 

Dewey burped. “Look at the expiration date on this thing,” he observed before popping it into his mouth without hesitation. The blue duckling was beginning to grow loopy.

“I heard those can make you see through time.”

“Who says I don’t already do that?”

“What?” Louie’s expression crinkled.

“What?” Dewey giggled. 

Soon enough, Dewey and Louie had ransacked all of the contents. They staggered off to another room, leaving a massacre of wrappers in their wake. 

It wasn’t long before Huey stumbled across the absolute mess his brothers had created. Sighing, he immediately began picking up the remains of their feast and throwing everything into the trash.

“Hey, Hue,” Dewey piped up from behind him. He sounded. . . embarrassed. Huey didn’t exactly know why. It was rather out of his character.

Huey turned to face Dewey, as well as Louie, who stood behind him. The younger triplets looked sheepish. 

“You can go back to whatever you were doing, I can handle this,” he murmured, trying to keep his cool.

But Dewey and Louie didn’t leave, which only made Huey more agitated by their silence. “You guys both know we’re tight on money, even if Uncle Donald doesn’t want us to. And how do you think he’ll react when he sees how quickly you blew through all this junk?”

“You’re right. And, um, we actually came in here to apologize,” Dewey admitted.

“It’s unfair to let you do all the work when we made the mess. You’re just trying to keep us in line,” Louie told Huey sincerely.

“Even if it’s annoying,” Dewey added, earning a shove from Louie.

Huey blinked in surprise. “Thank you,” he smiled. He knew he always acted like a mini-adult, but it seemed to go unnoticed by everyone, unless they were getting annoyed with his tendencies. Even Uncle Donald ignored it most of the time. 

Dewey and Louie nodded, satisfied. They began helping Huey throw away the remaining wrappers littered all across the floor.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if these were literally radioactive,” Dewey commented. 

Louie shook his head. “Yeah. Uncle Donald must’ve had some of that stuff since the dawn of time.”

“Hey!” Dewey yelped, his face showcasing the Dewey’s-just-had-an-idea look. “We should make a fort out of the couch cushions!”

“I dunno. Enough damage has been done already. And what if we rock the boat too much?” Huey interjected. 

“Ugh, Huey!” Dewey grabbed his brother, exasperated. “You can be a kid with us, y’know!”

Huey paused, as if processing how to take that. “Okay, fine. Let’s do it,” he decided, even if it was only for his brothers’ sake. 

“Wooohooo!” Dewey and Louie whooped. Together, the triplets constructed a masterful fort by ripping the couch bare. 

After thoroughly wearing each other out, they laid down on their backs, gazing up at the ceiling, and feeling the boat rock ever so slightly on the waves below them. 

“You guys ever get tired of this place?” Louie sighed. 

“Duckburg? I think there’s still a lot to explore,” Huey replied. 

“I can see where you’re coming from, Lou. I get bored of it too.” Dewey remarked. 

“You get bored of most things,” Huey told him playfully. 

“That’s true. But what do really have going for us here?” Dewey went quiet for a moment. “Maybe we should leave stupid Dorkburg behind for good.”

Before Huey and Louie could even react, Dewey had leapt up and bolted off to the helm. The middle triplet was still as impulsive as ever. 

“Dewey, wait!” Huey called after him.

“What’re you doing?” Louie added anxiously.

“Getting us out of here!” Dewey beamed, about to start up the engine. 

But before Dewey could send them sailing away, Donald burst through the front door.

“Boys!” he yowled, perhaps worried they would be somewhere else. 

“We’re here, Uncle Donald,” they replied simultaneously, running to greet him.

Donald suddenly scooped the three of them into his arms. “Oh, boys. I’m so sorry! I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Louie asked, squashed between his brothers. 

Donald loosened his death grip on his nephews. “My mind was all over the place and I forgot to actually book a babysitter! Phooey to me, right?”

Dewey melted back into his Uncle’s hug, with Huey and Louie following suit. How could he have wanted to leave his Uncle Donald behind? 

Donald let out something between a laugh and a cry, pulling the triplets even closer. “I love you boys!”


End file.
